Kingdom Hearts: Into Darkness
by Keyblademaster58
Summary: Sora and the gang must embark on another journey to fight evil as mysterious occurrences arise. When they meet Zinthia a keyblade wielder with a tragic path things grow even stranger. Who are The League of Lost Hearts, why did they steal Ventus's body, and why are all the former Organization members except Xemnas alive again? Takes the place of Dream Drop Distance


**Kingdom Hearts: Into Darkness**

**Hello peoples and welcome to my Kingdom Hearts fan fic. This story replaces Dream Drop Distance since it didn't have the story that I was hoping for. It was a good game though. I did change a few things so I have a list below:**

**King Mickey and Yen Sid have no idea where Terra and Aqua are or what happened to them or to Ventus's heart**

**Axel and ALL the other former members were revived**

**RE Coded/Coded never happened**

**Kingdom Hearts II lasted three months**

**Sora and Kairi are 17 and Riku is 18 which means in Kingdom Hearts 1 Sora and Kairi were 15 and Riku was 16**

**When Ventus's heart went to Sora, Vanitas was taken with it**

**This story will include an OC and characters from Marvel, Star Wars, Pixar, and other Square Enix games. This story is also dark and includes some character deaths (SUE ME!) and one cross-series relationship. So without further delay let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Marvel, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else I decide to use.**

**Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins**

**Sora**

Peace. I never thought I'd say that word again. After Riku and I returned to the islands everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it is being keyblade wielder. Once we returned Mickey, Donald, and Goofy said bye and left so it was just the three of us. Our parents and friends freaked out when we showed back up in town and they all asked us where we were. When we told them they thought we were crazy, but when we showed them our keyblades they were shocked and believed us. Soon things went back to how they used to be and we had to go back to school, to Riku and I's discomfort. Every day after school we would go to the islands with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka and hangout like old times. This was our routine for nine months, until one faithful Monday after school. We arrived at the islands as we did every afternoon and Riku and I were relaxing on the beach when Kairi ran up to us. She was holding something that looked like a message in a bottle so Riku and I got up and walked over to her. It was a message in a bottle but the strange thing was that it had the king's seal on it. I opened the bottle, took out the letter, and read it out loud. It said;

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku:_

_I hate to bug ya while you're back home but we have some trouble. Yen Sid knows the most and I can't go into detail, but I do know that Axel and the other Organization members woke up in Radiant Garden a while back. Axel is also a keyblade wielder and I've been training him. Yen Sid also says that he has been sensing a dark force gaining power, one that he hasn't felt in a long time. I have sent Donald, Goofy, and Axel to take you guys to Yen Sid's tower. I have also sent several ships filled with my guards to protect Destiny Islands from any danger in the hopes that this will be our new safe house. I'll send Daisy and Minnie to the islands for protection so Donald, Goofy, and I will have less to worry about. Sora, Kairi, Riku this will be more dangerous than anything we've encountered before. If this powerful dark force and whatever else is going on are left alone we might lose everything we've fought for. Sora I know you won't like it but we need all three of you, which means Kairi is coming too. I hope to see you at the tower where we'll get all of the information I need._

_Sincerely Mickey_

We looked at each other and seemed to be thinking the same thing. We all ran to our boats and sailed back to the town. We talked to our parents telling them that we had to leave and that the king would be sending a few others to live with them and guard ships to protect them from harm. Our parents took a little convincing but they eventually let us all go knowing that the universe was in danger if they didn't let us leave. When we met up in the town square we saw the gummi ship fly over the town and land in a nearby field. We ran to meet the others and we realized that a few people were following us. Out of the gummi ship came Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy and they greeted us. Out of the growing crowd came the mayor and our parents as in awe of the anamorphic creatures in front of us as everyone else was. I was brought out of my observation by the crushing hugs of Donald and Goofy. "Gawrsh Sora it's good to see ya after nine months." Goofy said. "Yeah Sora we've missed you." Donald added. "I missed you guys too." I said happy to see my friends that I had been through so much with. They then gave Riku and Kairi hugs as well and stood next to me. All five of us bowed as the queen approached us and assuming we knew best the crowd did so as well. Minnie, Daisy, and I approached the mayor and Minnie spoke. "Is it right to guess that you're the mayor of this beautiful town?" She asked. "I wouldn't call it beautiful compared to what Sora has told me about your castle but yes I am the mayor." He responded. "Minnie and Daisy will be staying here for their protection if you allow them." I explained. "If what you guys told me is true and you have an army of ships defending our home, then I don't see why not." The mayor said. "Thank you sir." Daisy said. The crowd, the mayor, Minnie, and Daisy left leaving our parents the only ones left. We gave them hugs and said our goodbyes. "Donald, Goofy take care of them." My mom said trying not to cry. With that we entered the gummi ship and our last glimpse of our parents was ended by the closing of the ship's entrance ramp. We walked into the cockpit to find Axel, still wearing his organization coat, at the ship controls wearing a headset. "Well look who is back from the dead." Said a familiar bodiless voice. Suddenly out of nowhere, Roxas appeared with a wide grin on his face. Axel smirked and said. "You look stupid with that grin on your face." "You haven't seen me in a year and you still make fun of me?" Roxas said faking anger. Axel laughed and then explained something strange. "I don't know if the king told you or not but all of the other former Organization members and I aren't the same. I'm Lea now, the somebody of Axel and the same goes for the others. We don't know how or why it happened but it did." The cockpit was filled with complete silence until Roxas spoke up and joked. "That new name is going to be hard for me to 'get memorized'." Lea smirked and said. "Sit down everyone. If we delay anymore we'll be late and Yen Sid is already pissed at me enough." "What'd you do this time?" Roxas asked. Before Roxas got his answer Lea kicked in warp drive. Soon the scene of Destiny Islands disappeared and was replaced by Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid's home. Lea typed something into the ship's computer and we beamed down onto the world. We approached the tower curious to what Yen Sid needed us for. When we reached Yen Sid's study we found him and the king talking. Mickey walked over, hugged us, and said "Hi yah guys. I've missed you." After that the three of us stood in front of Yen Sid and bowed. "Hello young keyblade wielders." He began. "You are no doubt curious as to why we needed you here so I will get straight to the point. As the king already told you, Lea here and the other somebodies of the organization members have been revived and we have yet to find out how. Lea is also a keyblade wielder like you three and Mickey has been training him for the past two months. However on their first mission they were supposed to retrieve the body of an old keyblade wielder named Ventus." I perked up hearing this name. It seemed vaguely familiar to me but I had no idea how I knew it or when I heard it. "His body was hidden somewhere in Castle Oblivion and when they found it a man in a gray coat appeared, fought and defeated them, and then took Ventus's body with him. We believe said man is from a group known as The League of Lost Hearts. They have been scouring worlds searching for something unknown to us, but what really worries me is that unlike the heartless they don't consume worlds in darkness, they destroy them. This league must be stopped before all the worlds we know and more are destroyed. Finally we come to the worst news of all, I have been feeling a powerful darkness rising and this darkness is very old, very strong, and can only belong to one individual. This individual is Xehanort, the original Master Xehanort to be precise. This is why we needed Ventus's body, a long time ago him and his friends Terra and Aqua battled Master Xehanort and defeated him, however Terra disappeared, Ventus's heart was shattered and went elsewhere, and soon after Aqua left to hide Ventus's heartless body she disappeared as well. If we find Aqua, Terra, and Ventus's body and heart we could have some very helpful allies. Your mission young keyblade wielders is to find these three allies, defend the worlds, stop and defeat the league, and if possible find answers to Xehanort's rising and the organization members' revival." Yen Sid explained all of this as serious as possible and if I was listening correctly he sounded worried. "Don't worry Master Yen Sid we won't fail you." I said hoping to calm him. Yen Sid nodded and opened him mouth as if he was about to say something but suddenly a reddish, purplish bolt shot through the window and hit him in the back. Everyone's eyes went wide as Yen Sid fell off of his chair in slow motion. Mickey ran over to him and pressed down on his bleeding wound hoping to stop the blood. "Master please don't die, I still have so much to learn." Mickey said fighting back tears. Yen Sid half chuckled, half groaned and said weakly. "Mickey my friend there is nothing else I could've taught you. Go and help the others on their journey, they'll need your expertise, guidance, and wisdom. Take my hat and unlock the secret chamber under the stairs there you will find your new weapon and some things for Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Mickey also remember to follow your heart it will show you the way." Mickey nodded. "You were always my favorite and prized student, good luck." With those last words Yen Sid closed his eyes and fell into everlasting sleep. Mickey now let all the tears flow and closed Yen Sid's eyes. Suddenly his tearful eyes were replaced with eyes of pure anger and hate. "They will pay, all of them" he said in pure rage. I hadn't seen him this mad since we thought Goofy was dead back during the Radiant Garden battle. Riku walked over to him and put his hand on Mickey's shoulder to comfort him. "We should do as he said and look for the secret chamber." Riku said. Mickey nodded and led us downstairs to the entrance. He put Yen Sid's hat on, pointed toward an area under the stairs, and a bright, white light appeared at the area under the stairs. Suddenly a doorway appeared and we entered a strange black room. In the room was a keyblade that looked as if it was meant to be wielded by a master. Its hilt was an iron version of mine while the blade was three beams of light (one red, one blue, and one green) spiraling up until meeting a crescent moon. "Dawn of the Master." Mickey said astonished by the beauty and strength of the keyblade. Mickey then led us outside and into the gummi ship. "Lea." Mickey said "Set course to Radiant Garden."


End file.
